My Deep Personal Thoughts, For Anyone Who Cares
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: Lucy Weasley's life from love, to tradgedy, to heartbreak, and everyhting else. T for language later on! A/N Story on Hold Till Notice
1. Intro

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing) **

**A/N: All right I wrote this during……Religion class. It's always religion. Well this will be a multi chapter story. YAY *Throws hands in the air and waves them like she just don't care.* Hope you all Enjoy!! Now Onto the story.**

* * *

To anyone who wants to think girls will always be girls, you are an idiot. I have gone from miles beyond to prove that girls are different in every way. I had doubts, I sweated tears, and most importantly, I found love. For the first time in my life I found a treasure that people live and wait for. The hope and dreams of little girls who look through picture books of princesses being carried by their prince and off to a big white castle where they live happily ever after. All I can say to that is it's true.

You can find love, but there is a consequence. You need to commit and fight to win his heart when some other girl strolls in waving her hair in the wind as you gawk and stare. Every part of her is perfect and your chances of having that one guy slips away. No one can stop her not even a flick of your fairy god mother's wand. You swear under your breath as the faint scent of a cheap brand of perfume tickles the bottom of your nose and your heart starts to sink as the lovely boy of your dreams turns his eyes away from you and instead, goes to her. God, I hate it when that happens.

But, the one thing I hate the most, it makes me want to puke I'm serious. I hate it so much when you finally get the boy of your dreams, you look at all the hopeless girls who don't have a life. The ones who would trade anything to be you. They look at you as someone else, someone who has a man while they sulk in their loneliness. You realize that you were one of them. You were a depressed girl who hated her life and mostly called a _LONER_. Now that's what I really hate.

My school Is well, divided into sections. All of us are labeled which I think, is a total stereo type, but it is what it is. We have the jocks who are big fat….well you know what I mean. Then there's the preps or as I like to call it, Ms. Barbie and her "posse" which is mostly the whole female student body. We then go to the emo kids, nerds, geeks, and loners. All the kids in school are pretty weird.

I remember telling my parents all about these and guess how they reacted? They started to laugh saying that they had the exact same thing during their time. How can they say that? They're from the 90's where people had….. well nothing of the modern age! They said they were the nerds and geeks which wasn't a surprise. My folks are boring with a capital B!

I don't even understand my cousins and aunts and uncles. My parents are one of the most laid back, least over protected, fun going parents unlike my aunts and uncles who ground their kids if they miss curfew or slam their doors and yell "I HATE MY LIFE!" But no, my parents don't care if I get in trouble. They don't yell or lecture and my dad is was one of the most uptight men when he was sixteen.

All my gal cousins (and I'm including my older sister), or so called female dogs (Sorry no swearing or dad will kill me if he reads this. That's the only thing he gets mad of.), somehow have no idea in life. They only care about hair and their chicken bone selves! They go on crash diets and never eat, they buy the most reveling clothes but later returns them when their dads find out, and they have the biggest egos. My guy cousins are just plain failures. They do nothing during school. I swear, they will fail and live the rest of their lives living at home doing nothing except sitting on the couch yelling to their girlfriends, "HEY BABE GET ME A SODA WILL YA?" How I give my sympathy to the girls who have to put up with those dogs, I mean men.

Now if you are reading this, go on ahead because I would love you to be fascinated by the wonder of my thoughts. Now to the important parts.

Who am I? I am Lucy Weasley, fourteen years old, Slytherin House, the only LONER in Hogwarts yet so cool, currently single, enemies of my family members, and most of all the only person in Hogwarts who isn't afraid to be who she wants to be.

So some words of advice, never, ever, and I mean NEVER be me, Lucy Annabelle Weasley because I guarantee you WILL REGRET IT.

Now my first story is well, interesting. I'm going to bring you to when I was eleven years old, 11:30 am Kings Cross, platform 9and 3/4. That's right. I'm bringing you to my first Hogwarts year. This should be fun because they're my deep personal thoughts….for anyone who cares.

* * *

**That was so much fun to write! Please, comment, and rate! Should I keep writing?**


	2. Let's Take A Train Ride

"You look adorable darling." Mum said as she passes her hand down my curly blonde locks. "Thanks mum." I said as dad was hugging Ms. Molly Prefect good luck. God, she thinks she's so perfect with her auburn hair and shiny blue eyes that she can have dad's approval and be their favorite. "Don't worry dad, I'll be fine." She said flipping her hair back.

"Yeah, a fine idiot." I whispered as mum shot me a look.

"Bye sweetie." Dad said and hugged me. I nodded and quickly walked away before they could give me a last minute lecture unlike Molly who's dumb enough to stay back. As I trudged my trunk and cat, Sonny, behind me, kids were screaming everywhere and parents were yelling even louder. I was about to pull my trunk into one of those storage compartment thingies, but the wait pulled it down. An extra set of hands rested on my shoulders and I turned my head. Uncle Bill looked down at me, smiling.

"Hey kiddo." He said, "Let me help you with that." He picked up the trunk and lifted into the storage place thing, (I know it sound weird.)

"Thanks Uncle Bill." I said and he nodded.

"No problem Luce." He said as Victoire ran into the train with Teddy. "So, aren't you starting this year?" I nodded.

"Have any idea what house you'll be in?" he asked, I shook my head. "Don't worry I know you'll do great." And with that, he turned and left me with Sonny. I could see mum and dad running my way so I quickly ran onto the train out of their sight. Sonny followed me as I walked through the train. In one compartment I saw Roxanne, Fred, Lorcan, and James who were also first years but, the compartment was full. Then there was Dom, Victoire, Teddy, and Molly but, they were also full. Then the train started and the blurred faces of my mum and dad zoomed past the window.

After fifteen minutes of walking, I went to a dead end of a hallway and just stood there. My sunk along the wall and held Sonny in my arms. That was my spot, wonderful. An eleven year old girl sitting on the floor of a train holding a scruffy old cat was one of the best sights to see. The floor was hard, the air was cold and Sonny was getting restless.

"Are you all right there miss?" someone asked. I looked up to see a man, his hair dark, his eyes warm, and his face confused.

"Um….I just couldn't find a place to sit." I said quickly standing up and started to turn the other way , but he stopped me in my tracks.

"Lucy, Lucy Weasley right?" I nodded and he smiled.

"I knew your dad. He tutored me."

"_Of course, it's always dad."_

"You know this is no place for a young lady. You can join me in my compartment." He offered. Anywhere was better than the floor and I nodded. He turned and I followed.

"I'm Professor Longbottem by the way. I teach Herbology." He said over his shoulder, but I barely heard him. My feet stopped, my breath slowed and I stared into a compartment where I saw his eyes, his hair, his smile. It was all dazzling and my mouth was dropping slowly as my feet wanted to shuffle into the compartment, but sadly it was full.

"Lucy over here." Professor Longbottem said and I ran to him stealing one last glance at the boy. I would have done anything to sit with him, but those are just my deep personal thought….for anyone who cares.


End file.
